


Fancy Dinner

by alextheghostdrummer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheghostdrummer/pseuds/alextheghostdrummer
Summary: michael guerin and alex manes go to a fancy dinner
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Home in your arms





	Fancy Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> i got this scene of them smiling at a fancy restaurant and i just had to do it ok

“You know I stick out like a sore thumb, right?”

Michael says as he takes off his black cowboy hat and leans it towards his chest giving Alex a full on Michael smirk. Alex doesn’t bother to argue; he just lifts his right eyebrow and huffs a laugh and, instead, states:

“I don’t care” as he grabs the other man’s hands and guides him to their table

Since the beginning of their very new relationship Alex had been vocal about going out to have fancy dinners, Michael just seemed to have underestimated his partner’s desires. Despite of being aware of how frivolous things were, by all means, frivolous to Alex, he knew that the man liked to take care of himself and once in a while would, in fact, treat himself to something luxurious. Michael couldn’t be mad at him for being like that, hell, he found it charming, sexy; and although never being able to admit it to another soul, he loved the idea of them being so mundane, a normal couple as any other. 

Nevertheless, when he says Alex outdone himself he means that the airman put a lot of effort into looking for a nice place that suited both of their culinary tastes, making a reservation and dressing himself up. He only failed to mention to Michael the extent of the sumptuosity of the place they were about to dine. Arched ceilings, dark marble floors, tall columns adorned with gold circles and expensive silverware were enough for him to be slightly intimidated. Though the cowboy had showered and was wearing clean clothes he wasn’t as nearly fashionably attired as the rest of the costumers. Alex didn’t seem to mind, despite of all of his insecurities, his beloved simply didn’t care about what he was wearing, he was just happy he bathed and his jeans weren’t stained with grease. And he showed up, of course. 

“I’ve gotta admit, when you said ‘fancy dinner’ I thought you meant we were going to Applebee’s and you were paying, I wasn’t expecting this.”

Alex’s grin seemed to dim a bit.

“Not that, I’m complaining. I guess I’m just not used to, well all of this” he gestured with his hands, “And before you ask, no, I don’t want to leave”, he holds the other man’s hand lovingly over the table, between the polished silverware and the thin wine glasses  
.  
Alex’s smile returns to its full brightness.

The waiter soon appears with two menus in one hand and napkins over his shoulder. After handing both men each of these things with a polite smile, he soon disappears amidst his busy co-workers and balancing dishes.

“So… what are we eating?”, Michael asks whilst unfolding the menu awkwardly

Alex puffs a melodic laugh as beautiful as any other genuine laugh he would let out

“I don’t know, shouldn’t we start with the drinks, though?”

“Yeah maybe, but I guess I’m starving”, he explained, flipping through the pages rapidly 

“Sorry Michael, I guess overestimated their selection of cheap beers, I hope there’s something else you’d like to drink”, the airman concludes after he studied the menu for a second time

“It’s fine, we could drink some white wine”, he says absent mindedly as he considers what kind of meal he will be devouring 

“What?” he utters not sure of what to make of Alex’s amused expression

“I just didn’t take you for a fancy wine person” he says, he arches 

Michael scoffs dramatically and responds with “Ouch”, putting his hands over his heart, making Alex giggle once more

“For your information, though”, he continues, “I tolerate it”

“How about whiskey?” Alex inquires 

“Huh”, he exhales, “I guess I’ve missed it the first time”

“One of the perks of dating a paranoid organized freak, I’ll always through things at least twice” he points to his head comically

Now it’s Michael’s turn to laugh at his partner 

After choosing their meal and asking for them to the attendant in charge if their table for the night, they were left to their own personal bubble, chuckling and exchanging soft caresses. As soon as their dish finally arrives they share a moment of silence, dedicated only to munching. A brief moment, abruptly ceased due to a clumsy Michael, staining his chin with red sauce from his pasta. And, as helpful as ever, Alex spreads with thumb across his chin, cleaning thoughtlessly, only to have a taste himself. Michael’s grin is stupidly wide.

At last, it’s time for deserts. They order a chocolate sundae and once again Alex is graced with Michael’s clumsy stained chin, this time, chocolate stained. The airman doesn’t contain his delight and leans forward, cradling his beloved’s face and kissing him softly and pulling back slowly. Michael’s eyes are wide, hazel and startled but so, so pleased.

He could get used to fancy dinners

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> i'm @chillyourtitseatnoodles on tumblr :)


End file.
